Brave New World
by alayah
Summary: What if Mount Weather wasn't the only option? What if people from the Ark were dangerous for the 100 and the delinquents were aware of it? It's time for the 100 to start thinking of their future. Post 1x08. Bellamy/Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** It's my first story ever. In addition I'm warning right now that english is not my native language and I've never studied it, so I'll blame any grammar and spelling mistakes on poor texts of some songs, stories and movies:) Feel free to point out these mistakes but don't be cruel about it. I wouldn't even start this fan fiction if there were enough of Bellarke stories to read in the first place.

* * *

The sun has just risen above Shenandoah Valley and Bellamy Blake has woken up to face a new day. Last evening was very emotional for him. Partly he wished that Clarke hadn't seen him so broken, but he trusted her not to tell anyone of what has happened. He was a leader and everyone should see him as a tough alpha male not a broken, emotional one. She listened to him, comforted him, said that she needed him. It was the first time someone admitted to needing him. Even Octavia whom he protected since she was born took his safeguarding actions as axiomatic and most of the time she seen them as an unwanted attention. Leaving the camp yesterday Bellamy was sure that he'd never see his sister again but Clarke made everything better, as mawkish as it sounded. Her forgiveness wasn't enough to slay his demons, but it made him feel lighter and have hope. Her convincing him to go back to the camp has turned out so much better than he thought. He was pardoned for his crime by the Chancellor Jaha, the very man he tried to kill. All these events caused him to sleep alone that night. He didn't need the stress reliever in the form of one or two willing girls.

Bellamy got out of the tent.

"Miller come here. We have to talk." He called the guy by the fire.

"Sure. What is it?" Miller approached him.

"I want to go with 3 guys to Berryville. We need to get more guns, bullets and search more thoroughly. Maybe we can find something else to help us survive the winter. I want you to prepare some kind of shooting range so the people won't shoot someone by accident in the camp. Then you can start training them in small groups. Rix and Luca also know how to handle the guns so there's only four of us." Bellamy answered having planned it all out before falling asleep the previous night.

"Yes sir."

"Also have someone to watch over Octavia. She denies it but I'm sure she was the one who let the grounder free. I don't want her to do anything stupid again." Bellamy said shooting a look at his sister, who just gave him a pissed off look from afar and turned her head away.

"I'll take care of it." Miller was still mad at the girl for her stunt so he'll make sure to have someone trail her every move.

* * *

It took a whole day for Bellamy, Kirk, Neville and Indy to runsack the bunker in Berryville. He was pleasantly surprised by what they've found. In the other part of the bunker was a living section which was more disgusting than what he'd seen yesterday but they took more blankets from there, some usable clothes and 3 med kits.

_Oh Clarke's gonna be ecstatic about that._ Bellamy thought with a little smile on his lips. Then the smile disappeared when he thought of the way she'll react to not taking her with him on that particular trip, but he wanted to distance himself from her. He had felt a bit too much when she was so close to him yesterday while learning how to shoot. She had feelings for the Spacewalker and Bellamy didn't feel ready to have any kind of deeper relationship anyway. Clarke wasn't a girl up for a simple tumble in the sheets so it was a hopeless case. It will be better if they remain in an almost-friendly co-leadership status they have achieved.

In the far corner of the bunker was some kind of workshop, so they took some tools such as axes, hammers, saw and nails. Everything was more than a little rusty but they still could use it. And get this...there was a small storeroom with a shovel and seeds. He took the shovel. Seeds would have to wait. The was a lot of it but after such a long time they would be lucky if anything at all would grow from it. Maybe they could find a way to grow their food but with the comming winter they had a lot of time to figure out a what could be done in that area.

After packing everything up they were set up to go back to the camp.

* * *

Walking through the gates Bellamy saw a big anxious group before the pod as if they were waiting for something. Somewhere nearby a girl was crying hysterically and repeating over and over "It was an accident! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What's going on?" He asked walking up to the group before the pod.

"Miller come here! Bellamy's back!" Someone shouted into the pod.

Miller got out of the pod and everyone made a way for him to pass. He had a grim look on his face and the front of his shirt was covered in blood but it seemed he wasn't the one that was hurt.

"I can already tell that someone's hurt. Is it serious? What did Clarke say?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke..." Miller started answering with wide opened eyes and swallowing hard.

"Yes. What did she say?" Bellamy was getting impatient by now.

"No. I mean... Clarke was shot."

„What?" Bellamy's throat felt constricted all of a sudden.

„There was an accident at the shooting range. Olive had a screaming match with Luca and her gun fired. The bullet hit Clarke's leg. Octavia and Raven are taking care of her right now. They had to remove the bullet but Dr Griffin led them through it. She lost a lot of blood and passed out, so at least she didn't have to feel it being removed. The bleeding has stopped and they said she's going to be alright." Miller shortly summarized. He knew Clarke was important in some way to Bellamy. He seemed to respect her and last night when they both sauntered into the camp loaded with guns they looked like they have finally came to an agreement and shared the same front.

The group gathered before the pod looked relieved and slowly started to scatter around the camp going back to their work.

„She's going to be okay." Miller assured their leader seeing the worried look on his face.

„I'll go check on her." Bellamy answered like a man on the mission, but before he went through the entrance of the pod he added „Miller, no shooting practice untill we talk about it. Take everyone's guns away and keep it locked. The only ones who can have it right now is you, Rix and Luca." With that being said he went to see the wounded princess.

* * *

Clarke just gained consciousness and Octavia was cleaning up the blood from the makeshift surgery table when Bellamy walked in.

„How is she?" He fired the question at Octavia, but his eyes were already on Clarke's form and it didn't seem that they were leaving her anytime soon.

„She's going to be fine if there won't be any infection. Thankfully I helped her with the patients before and Raven got some experience from that accident with Finn, so we weren't completely untrained as to what had to be done." She replied.

„Thank you." Bellamy sighed.

„Don't. I wouldn't want anyone to suffer. I guess I'm a better person than the two of you." Octavia huffed referring to their cruel interrogation of Lincoln and got back to the cleaning, not in the mood for another chat with her brother on that subject.

Bellamy walked closer to Clarke. She was lying on the table without pants, apparently they had to cut them off. A makeshift bandage was wrapped arount her right thigh. _A very nicely shaped thight._ [/i] He thought looking at her legs. Who would have thought that the princess had such a pair of killer legs under these pants.

„Umm could you give me a blanket? I'm getting chilly." Clarke asked feeling exposed under Bellamy's look.

His eyes shot up from her legs to her face and he rushed for it. When he came back, he unfolded the blanket and with a great care covered her with it.

„I guess no more trips for you untill you heal princess." He forced a quick smirk, but after a few seconds it disappeared. „I shouldn't have them start the training without me. Maybe it wouldn't have happened."

„It's not your fault. We'll just have to be more careful, so it doesn't happen again." Clarke replied gently. After their meaningful conversation yesterday she didn't want him to blame himself for every little thing that went wrong.

„Miller told me that you went to Berryville today. Did you find anything interesting?" She tried the distraction tactic.

„Oh yeah princess, I came back with gifts for you." Bellamy gave her a real smile and continued „We finally found some med kits. There's not a lot but it is something." As he predicted Clarke's eyes started to sparkle and she gave him a giddy smile.

„That's great. I can't wait to go through them." Clarke was already imagining what goods she could find in them.

„We also found some other stuff, some tools that could be used for bulding, some clothes. There were seeds, probably useless after such a long time but it gave me an idea. After winter, when the Ark will send down the people, we coud start some form of agriculture. We'll figure it out after dealing with the grounders" Bellamy was back in his leadership mode.

„Wow. That would be amazing. Starting some kind of a normal life..." Clarke let herself dream for a moment of a better times in the future. Times that wouldn't involve constant struggle to survive.

„For now we have to focus on surviving the winter and ensuring our safety from the grounders." Bellamy reminded her. He chose his words carefully because the only way to ensure their safety was taking all of the grounders down.

„Ugh I prefer standing over someone above that table than actually lying on it. It's more uncomfortable than it looks like." Clarke laughed.

„When will it be safe to move you?"

„Actually the wound is not bleeding anymore and if I keep off that leg the stitches shouldn't be ripped, so I'd say I'm ready to go, just give me some kind of stick or something to lay on to. Even sleeping on the ground is better then this."

„I heard you've lost a lot of blood, enough to pass out, there is no way you will walk." He said with a firm voice.

„Octavia come here." He called for his sister. „Help me pick her up without hurting her."

Octavia looked at him astonished. She knew her brother cared in some way for the rest of the group, but she couldn't imagine him carrying someone just to make them more comfortable, well besides her that is.

„What? Bellamy no! What are you doing?!" Clarke squeaked as he removed the blanket from her and prepared himself to pick her up.

„Shut up and keep still. I don't want to hurt you more. Just think of the nice ground you'll be soon laying on." He smirked and with Octavia's assistance he gently picked her up.

Well now that became awkard for both of them. Clarke feeling his arms around her and his hand touching har bare legs hid her face in his chest. Bellamy seemed to forget up untill now that she didn't have any pants on and feeling her bare smooth legs, her warm body in his arms made him feel things he was so against not so long ago.

„Octavia throw that blanket over her. I'm sure Clarke wouldn't want to have the whole male part of the camp ogle her." Surprisingly he felt annoyed at the thought of the other guys seeing her like that.

After covering her exposed skin he walked out of the pod and approached her tent. Just as he was about to enter it, he saw how it looked like inside.

„Princess? Why do you have only that poor excuse of a cloth to sleep under? It's already cold. There is no way that is enough to keep you warm at night."

„It's fine. I'm not going to make myself more comfortable at the expence of someone else."

„Not good enough. You'll freeze in here." He strightened up and with a determined look strode to his tent.

„Bellamy? What are you doing? I told you I'll be fine. Stop." Clarke started to struggle but when the pain shot through her leg she stilled.

„My tent is big enough for both of us. It's more comfortable and there's enough to cover you and keep you warm. Besides you're hurt and more vulnerable. It's not a good idea to be alone right now." Bellamy reasoned with her while walking into his tent and lying her down on his makeshift pallet.

„I'll be fine. Take me back to my tent." She ordered him.

„You want to go to your tent. Then fine, you're free to go. Good luck with that." Bellamy was sure that she wasn't that stupid to try and move with a bullet wound in her thigh but apparently he was wrong, because the next moment Clarke tried to move and get up. She cried out of pain screwing her eyes shut as he rushed to her side pulling her back to lie down.

„Are you insane?! What would you say to one of your patients in a situation like yours and a stunt you just tried to pull? Lay down, damn it!" He shouted with a slightly paniced voice.

„Oh God. It hurts to much to move." She grumbled and just laid still.

„Then stop fighting with me on this and go to sleep, because I'm sure after todays events you must be exhausted" Bellamy replied and covered her with a very warm animal skin he used to sleep under. He made another place to sleep next to her but not close enough to make her or him uncomfortable by their proximity. He laid down and asked:

„Are you warm?"

„Mmmmm" She almost purred in response. It felt so soft and warm, so much better than what she was used to by now.

„Good." He replied and then there was only silence between them untill Clarke decided to break it.

„Bellamy?"

„Yes?"

„Thank you."

„You're welcome Clarke."

He smiled in the darkness and soon both of them were sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favs and for following. It made me to work on the 2nd chapter earlier than it was planned.**

**I've changed the rating of the story because while writing a particular scene today I've started worrying that after a few chapters my dirty mind will make its appearance. Oh the things he could do to her... Still I want Bellarke relationship to develop more, before the ravishing part starts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Clarke was woken up by a hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke wake up. We need to talk." Oh God, it's Finn. That is definitely not the way to be roused from sleep.

"What do you want? Raven wouldn't be happy if she knew how you've been pestering me lately. Can't you pretend just for a while that I don't exist?" After recalling last night she looked around the tend in search of Bellamy, but apparently he was already out and wouldn't give her the rescue she desperately needed.

"I was looking for you and I've heard Bellamy telling Octavia about you sleeping in his tent. Are you nuts?! Bellamy?! He has a harem full of girls, you know it! Are you that desperate to sleep with him?!" Finn started his speach furiously. Clarke was about to explain him calmly that nothing has happened, until she heard the last sentence. Who did he think he was to lecture her?

"Said a guy who slept with one girl and a few hours later it comes to light that he has a girlfriend." She pointed out and continued "Grow up. You're still with Raven and at the same time you seem to think that you have some rights to me. Make a damn choice! Don't act like a kid who wants to play both toys at once."

"So if I broke up with Raven we'd be okay again?" Finn asked naively.

"No! That bridge is burnt. I was thinking more of making a choice for yours and Raven's sake. Either you want to be with her or not. That girl has risked her life to be with you on Earth only to find out that you weren't such a devoted boyfriend as you should be." She sighed feeling already tired. "Finn I don't want to talk about it anymore. To clear it up, there's nothing going on between me and Bellamy, but if there was you have no right to judge me and tell me what to do. If that is all you came here for, you can leave."

"I wanted to talk about the guns you brought to the camp. You're the best example, that it was a mistake. It's not too late to forbid using them." Finn, seeing that their personal matters were more hopeless than he thought, started talking about the primary subject he came here to discuss about.

"What happened yestarday was an accident. Accidents happen all the time in here. We'll just be more careful from now on." She reasoned with him trying to make him understand.

"Clarke, I know that my opinion doesn't matter to you obviously, but Bellamy is a psycho. We're trying to make Earth our home again and we'll start by making a war? The previous war destroyed this world. This is not the way for us to live."

"Finn we didn't start this. The grounders did. Guns are the only way to protect ourselves. It's that or letting them kill us one by one. I don't see any other choice. Someone told me that who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things and I've started to understand that." Clarke reasoned with him.

"Yeah I wonder who that someone was." Finn answered with a withering look. "Did you forget how Bellamy tried to sabotage us every time there was a possibility to contact the Ark and get them down here?" He was getting pissed of at her gullibility. "He's unpredictible. You can't trust him nor his judgement."

"You don't need to worry about Bellamy doing anything like that again." Clarke said remembering their talk with Jaha. She was so happy and relived that Bellamy was pardoned for the crime. He was safe.

"How can you be so sure? Knowing what he's capable of, I can guarantee you that-"

"Hey, I brought some food." Bellamy interrupted lifting up the fabric at the entrance of the tent. "Oh sorry. Did I interrupt someting?" He grinned nastily at Finn and, not hesitating even for a second, barged inside.

"Sorry Finn but three people is a crowd, unless you're a female, so I suggest going back to your clingy girfriend, who is looking for you everywhere around the camp." Bellamy shot Finn a scathing look as the boy scrambled out of the tent.

"So you're carrying me around, serving me breakfast in bed, what should I expect next?" Clarke asked cheekily trying to dissolve the tention.

"I may call you a Princess, but don't mistake me for a Prince Charming." He frowned at her playfully and gave her a plate of food. "I talked with Octavia, she'll bring some of this seaweed tea for you and will change the bandages." They fell silent while she ate.

All of a sudden Bellamy asked in a good mood "So, quoting my wisdom are we?"

"Urghh you've heard that? How much did you hear?" Clarke's face twisted in displeasure.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet. I'd say I've heard enough. And for the record, the girls I slept with knew what they were getting into. There were no lies or understatements. Simple deal for both parts to draw pleasure from each other."

"Sex is nice, but I can't understand how so many girls would be so desperate to have it."

"Nice? Nice?! Sex is amazing, the most amazing feeling of all! Pshh nice... No one who ever had an orgasm would call it nice." Bellamy shook his head with disbelief. Clarke turned blushed with embarassement and looked another way. "Wait. Nooo... Spacewalker didn't make you see the stars?" Bellamy inquired very interested and she just was sitting quietly. "What about the others before him?"

"We're not that close to talk about it Bellamy." Clarke got very annoyed. "But if you must know, being locked up doesn't exactly give you the opportunity to be with someone." She huffed.

"It's nothing bad. I'm just surprised. You're beautiful, so I just assumed." He tried placating her. He decided not to add that her almost virginal status was also kind of alluring. Just imagining being the first man to make her feel such an indescribable pleasure was making him hot.

Thankfully at that moment Octavia went into the tent.

"Hey Clarke. I got you some of the seaweed tea. Drink it up and lets take care of these bandages. Bellamy, I think you can go now."

The second he was out she turned to Clarke as she was drinking the tea.

"So can you tell me what is going on with you two?" Octavia sked while changing the bandages on Clarke's thigh.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you think we're together or something like that." Clarke leaned her head to the side with an amused look.

"Well, after you came back from Berryville he's diffeerent. Lighter. He even smiles sometimes. I just assumed-"

"Oh God. Not again. Everyone's assuming something today. My dad teached me a saying - don't assume, it makes an ass of you and me."

"So nothing happened?"

"I didn't say that. But nothing that would make us more than on friendly terms. As to what happened, that is between him and me." She firmly stated and ended the subject.

"Okay. I've finished with your leg, so I'll go now." She stood up and started heading out.

"Wait." Octavia turned back to her. "Could you bring me some pants? I'm laying in Bellamy's tent and it's not exactly fun to be here only in my shirt and underwear."

"Is it a good idea? It'll only irritate your wound."

"Right, so maybe you could find somewhere loose pants at least?" There was so much hope in Clarke's eyes.

"That I could do. I'll ask around and borrow a pair for you."

Bellamy walked in. "Are you finished? I want to talk with Clarke about something."

"Yup, I was just gonna look for some loose pants for her. Aparently there are girls who prefer to put clothes on than take them off, with you around." Octavia joked.

"Just go back to what you were doing before. I'll take care of it." Bellamy replied and went to his backpack to retrieve his pants.

"Oh, and how do you suppose she's going to put them on without help? You're going to take care of that too?"

"Right. You stay. I'll go." With that Bellamy walked out.

Just as Clarke was buttoning the pants Raven rushed in followed by Bellamy. "Clarke your mom wants to talk with you. Said it's important. She was very panicked, so hurry up."

"Ok, help me stand up."

"No can do Princess. Hurrying means walking at the fast pace not hobbling in a snail one. I'll carry you. We'll think of making you some crutch later on." That was very considerate of him. Again. He picked her up and they rushed with Raven and Octavia to the pod.

* * *

Bellamy was sitting Clarke down before the screen where was the image of her stressed out mother as he heard her voice.

"Bellamy Blake? Clarke, you can't trust him, he tried to kill Chancellor Jaha." Dr Griffin warned her daughter.

"Mom, he was pardoned for it. He did it to go with his sister who was one of the 100. He has my full trust."

"If you say so. Listen to me. Everything is falling apart. Last night there was a massacre on the Ark. Jaha and 3 other council members were killed and Diana with her people took over the power. Almost immediately after that they started floating everyone who supported Jaha or tried to oppose her. Only the chancellor has an access to the codes firing up project Exodus enabling people to come down on Earth. Anyone who starts even saying something negative against the present counsil is killed. They limited the access to the communication system with Earth. Fortunately I got a pad that enables our contact before all of this happened-"

"Open up the door! I repeat. Open up the door. Abigail Griffin, you've been accused and convicted for the crime against the council." The shout was heard from behind the door.

"Clarke, do not trust the council! If they'll go down on Earth most of the people with them will be on their side and I can't even imagine what can happen. Be careful. Don't trust them."

"Open up! This is the last warning!" The shout was heard once again.

"Clarke, I love you. Remember that. I love you so much. I'm sorry for my mistakes. I never wanted your father to die." Her mom's desperate words rang in Clarke's ears while the tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Mom, I love you." She whispered knowing that it would be the last time she saw her mother.

"Bellamy I trust my daughter and she seems to trust you. Please protect her." These were the last words transmitted to them before the screen turned blank.

Only after it went dark, a real despair had shown on Clarke's face. She stood up, not even feeling the pain in her leg and started trashing the equipment around her. Octavia and Bellamy rushed to her offering their consolation. Octavia tried to touch her shoulder but Clarke started to toss around even more. Only when Bellamy restricted her hands from behind and started to hum the tune she hummed to Atom, she seemed to calm down a bit. She turned in his arms and weeping pitifully she lamented "I didn't even tell her I forgave her."

"She knows." He whispered back craddling her softly in his arms as tucked her head under his chin.

"Even thought we were apart, I knew she was there, somewhere above us. I'm alone now." She cried to him quietly.

He placed a soft kiss into her hair and whispered "You're not alone. You have me."

* * *

Sorry about the last part but I suck at describing such emotions. I'm more into hiding pain at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's the only chapter about the Ark. I'm not really happy about it, but if I'll do any more of editing I'll go nuts. It was extremely hard to figure out how to go about the events there.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Marcus Kane's POV_**

We had a few more minutes before the council's meeting and almost everyone was ready to start. I was sitting at the table with Ronald, Geoff, Clint and Diana. Something isn't right about her. We overthrew her and her people, that alone is a very good reason for her to despite the present council and try to do something insidious. She will have to be watched at all times, but right now something else absorbed my mind.

What the Chancellor Jaha revealed yesterday still had me stumped. How is it possible that after three generations we still weren't fully prepared to leave the Ark as a whole community. How will we choose 700 most valuable people to carry on our legacy and repopulate the Earth? How are we going to hide these fatal circumstances from the rest? I have no illusions that from the 2000 people more than a half will stand forward to volunteer to stay on the Ark and die. Not after what has happened with the 320 brave men and women who died in the section seventeen, only for their friends and families to find out later on, that it was a senseless death. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself fully. Obviously, I know now that killing them was just the beginning, because leaving people on the Ark is the same thing as death sentence.

The Chancellor walked in greeting us all and sitting at the head of the table started: "The Council has a lot to talk about. My friends, I know that what was said yesterday was a shock for all of you, but we have decisions to make, decisions that won't be easy. We'll have to think of the future of humanity and what is best."

"I agree with you Thelonious. We need to choose wisely. There is no place for emotions here." Diana said and stood up. I had a very bad feeling about it. A moment later 8 armed man barged into the room and pointed their guns at us. "That is why I've decided to take actions. You are weak. A weak leader will lead his people to chaos and in the end to their extinction."

I've tried to stand up but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, a hand that was forcing me down on my seat. "Sit back Marcus. You wouldn't want to do anything foolish. I have other plans for you. For that I need you alive." Diana ordered with a calm, eerie voice. I sat back. It didn't matter to me if I lived or died, but there wasn't anything I could do right now. It's better to observe and wait for the right time to strike, just like Diana did.

The rest of the council didn't think the same way, because the next moment all four of them shot out of their seats ready to fight with the armed men. In a matter of seconds Jaha, Ronald, Geoff and Clint were laying on the floor with bullets in their heads. I just sat in my seat observing, clenched my teeth together detaching myself from any emotion.

"Well then" Diana said lightly sliding into Jaha's seat and getting comfortable there "I guess it's time for the new council to take over." She turned to her men and ordered "Get Neil, Preston and Kent."

The men left at one leaving me alone with her.

"Marcus, I know you were opposed to the way Jaha ran things. You thought he was too weak to make tough decisions and I agree with that. The question is - are you willing to work by my side?"

She was studying me acutely, so I tried to be as convincing as possible "You know I only want our kind to survive and will do anything in my power to make it possible." Then I forced myself to shot in Jaha's direction a distasteful look. "He always had doubts about killing people, even though it gave others a chance to survive. If your goal is to take people back on Earth at all costs, then I'm with you."

"Good, I was counting on that. You know about everything that was happening, as you were close to Jaha and you were always considering different scenarios and picking the best solution, no matter how cruel it was. I need people like that." She answered as the three men walked inside.

"Marcus, may I introduce you to the new members of The Council - Neil, Preston and Kent." She smiled at them as they sat down at the council table.

"We have only 700 places for people. The Council is going of course. We need strong men to make an army and to control the rest of society. They need to go with their families, so there won't be any rebelion in that army. Scientists, doctors and engineers is also a must. No old people. Kids and teenagers. They will be receptive to manipulation and will be subservient if we'll do it the right way. We'll take as much of their families as possible for the same reason I've mentioned before - limited danger of rebelion. As of now you have an access to the data of Ark's population, so Neil will do a list of people with desired skills. Preston, you'll take care of our potential soldiers list. Kent will make a list of children along with an analysis of their parents. You have a week, then we'll talk over it again." Diana finished her speech with a proud smile.

"You thought it through. That is a reasonable plan. What is my role going to be?" I tried to look impressed but it was hard with the sick feeling in my stomach. Her plan was good. It enabled survival to our race. What I didn't like was the forecast of absolute dictatorship. The way she talked about the kids...like they were supposed to be their brainwashed servants.

"For now, nothing. I want you to show the others that I have your complete support. After the council's death there could be a riot. Of course Jaha's trusted soldiers, who cimmited that atrocious treason, are being floated at that very moment." She was smiling wickedly up till now. "Remember Kane, whoever will stand up to me will die. If someone finds out of today's events and starts something I will find out. I have people everywhere. There will be no mercy for anyone, who will try to oppose me." With that the four of them left the room.

I stood up, went over to Jaha's body and knelt down next to him. His eyes were still open, so I closed them for him and let myself a moment of mourning. "I'm sorry my friend. I'll do anything in my power to stop her. We have to survive, but Abby was right - we have to deserve that survival." I whispered to him and then I headed out of the room.

* * *

It seems that while the meeting of the new council was taking a place, all of Jaha's trusted people were being floated. That limited my means greatly. I walked to the hall where Diana was just finishing her speech as a new chancellor. People seemed vexed but some of them were smiling. I understood them, those were friends and families of the ones convicted by Jaha.

Suddenly Abby ran up to the center and argued "Are we suppose to believe that suddenly four council members were killed by the guards. Just after that you conveniently took over and found new council members so fast?!" I rushed to her and dragged her with me, before Diana's soldiers could get to her. While I was leading Abby to her room, I explained everything to her. I've hoped that together we could think of some way out but any hasty acts on her part should stop. I think I made her understand, so I left her closing the door behind me.

After that I went stright to Diana to try and appease her.

"I talked with Dr Griffin. I think I succeded in convincing her that her suspicions were misplaced" I explained.

"It doesn't matter. She'll be floated." Damn that woman.

"But-"

"Kane, don't make me any more suspicious of you than I already am." She warned me. I knew I should tread carefully.

"Abby's an amazing doctor, you know it. She knows everyone and people trust her. Wouldn't it be better to have her on our side?"

"She was friends with Jaha. I should have her floated along with his other supporters two hours ago. Don't try to convince me otherwise. Anyway, I think we should discuss what our strategy with the grounders will be, when we land in 3 months."

"3 months? We don't have that much time." I was confused by now.

"We'll make time. It's better to go down after the winter."

"What are you planning?"

"Lets just say, that after the list of the 700 is ready, the rest on the Ark will be a waste of oxygen." She said wickedly. It was obvious that she planned floating them.

"Did you also think of what the 100 will do, when they'll see that their parents didn't land with us? When they'll find out that we killed them? They have guns now. They'll probably fight with us."

"They wont notice if they're dead. Why did you think I wanted them to stay put? If the winter won't finish them off, the first squad that lands on Earth will. They'll be too surprised to defend themselves." The new chancellor was a vicious woman, one that anyone smart should be afraid of. She started walking away but stopped to add:  
"And Kane, just so you know, you're banned from entering the communications room. I gave you a chance to be on the winning side, but my trust has its limits."

* * *

Yes, I know it's very unlikely for villain to tell a potential enemy everything;)

I'd really like to know some of your thoughts about that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Before watching "Unity Day" I expected to update on friday, after I could recollect myself, but that episode ended in a similar circumstances to what I was going to continue with anyway, so here we go...

* * *

Recap:

_"Open up! This is the last warning!" The shout was heard once again. _

_"Clarke, I love you. Remember that. I love you so much. I'm sorry for my mistakes. I never wanted your father to die." Her mom's desperate words rang in Clarke's ears while the tears were flowing down her cheeks. _

_"Mom, I love you." She whispered knowing that it would be the last time she saw her mother. _

_"Bellamy I trust my daughter and she seems to trust you. Please protect her." These were the last words transmitted to them before the screen turned blank. _

_Only after it went dark, a real despair had shown on Clarke's face. She stood up, not even feeling the pain in her leg and started trashing the equipment around her. Octavia and Bellamy rushed to her offering their consolation. Octavia tried to touch her shoulder but Clarke started to toss around even more. Only when Bellamy restricted her hands from behind and started to hum the tune she hummed to Atom, she seemed to calm down a bit. She turned in his arms and weeping pitifully she lamented "I didn't even tell her I forgave her." _

_"She knows." He whispered back craddling her softly in his arms as tucked her head under his chin. _

_"Even thought we were apart, I knew she was there, somewhere above us. I'm alone now." She cried to him quietly. _

_He placed a soft kiss into her hair and whispered "You're not alone. You have me."_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Bellamy was still standing in the pod with his arms around Clarke's shaking body. He was the only one that kept her from falling completely apart.

To Octavia the view of a grieving Clarke in her brothers protective arms was something else. She did see him taking care of the female leader after the accident on the shooting range and their friendly relations, but what was happening right now, was difficult to even comprehend. Her brother, who never cared about anyone besides her, who was always emotionally closed off, was holding the girl in such a careful fashion that it had her simply amazed.

Raven had already left to find comfort in Finn. She somewhat befriended Dr. Abigail Griffin, the woman thanks to whom she was now on Earth.

After a few minutes, when Clarke seemed to calm down a bit, Octavia silently walked up to her brother, touched his shoulder and reminded him quietly "Bell, we need to check her leg. She could've ripped the stitches."

He glanced at his sister with a worried face and tried to pry himself away from the grieving princess, but she just clinged tighter to him. "It's okay. I'm not leaving. We need to check your leg." He whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her.

Relactantly she let him lead her to the table and sat down without a word. Tears were still dripping down her face as Octavia pulled her pants down. Clarke swept away Monty's moonshine, which was near for the disinfecting purposes, and started sipping it.

"Uhmm, Bellamy? Is it a good idea to let her drink right now?" Octavia asked him hesitantly.

"Just let her. She needs any kind of relief she can get."

Octavia checked the wound and thankfully everything was fine. After re-bandaging it and helping the absentminded girl with dressing up, while making her exit, she said to Bellamy "I'll leave you two alone."

By that time Clarke was sitting again, already half through the bottle. Bellamy walked up to her and stood between her legs, taking the bottle from her hands and putting it away. She was staring straight ahead unseeingly, so he gently cradled her face in his hands to make her look at him.

"No matter what happens, you have me. I'm not leaving. I promise you that." He assured her staring into her eyes with a soft look. Then he let his hands drop to his sides and continued talking.

"Clarke, I know that this isn't a good time but we'll have to talk about what your mother said. It's not safe for us to wait for the Ark." Bellamy felt awful bringing up that subject, but it had to be done. They were responsible for a whole group.

"I don't want to think about it right now." She said with a tired voice and then as if with a new resolve she continued "Actually, I don't want to think about anything." She grabbed his shirt in a fist, pulling his face toward hers, and crashed her mouth down to his.

Bellamy was so stunned, that for a few seconds he stood still. Then, when she kissed him harder, feeling the burning passion, he responded with ardor, moving his lips against hers. Wrapping both arms around her, he drew himself closer and caressed her lips with his tongue begging for access, which was given to him instanly. While their tongues explored each other's mouth and dueled passionately, Bellamy was in heaven. He felt attracted to her for some time now and that moment was like a dream come true. It made him forget about everything besides the intense feelings coursing through his body. When her exploring hands slid down his chest to his jeans, he pulled back breathing heavily.

"Clarke, no. You're not in the right state of mind." He was trying to control his body's intense desire to continue, what he had just stopped with a great difficulty, but Clarke was emotionally distressed and drunk after all that Monty's moonshine she just had.

She pulled herself up up a bit and dragged him back to her by his shirt. She started to lightly kiss the side of his jaw, slowly trailing the path with kisses and occasional nipping down his neck.

"Clarke..." His intention was to sound firm but her name came out as a breathless moan, that didn't indicate at his strong will to make her stop with that wonderful assault. It was impossible to think when she was doing that. No other girl before had such intoxicating effect on him.

"Help me forget. Just for a moment." She whispered in his ear, blowing a hot air on it and continued with her assault. Her hands exploring the muscled chest down to his lower part again.

"No." He pulled back a bit, dazed. "You're drunk. If we'll continue, you'll regret it tomorrow. I don't want you to go back to hating me again for taking advantage of you." This time he sounded firm. He liked the way things were going for them lately. There was no way he'd let it all go down the drain because of a stupid mistake.

Anger and hurt flashed in Clarke's eyes and with a strong shove she pushed him away. "You can sleep with counteless girls, yet not with me?" The rejection of the only person, who was supposed to have her back adn seemed to care for her in some way, stung her deeply.

"You're not like them."

"What? I'm not good enough for you?!" Clarke was getting mad.

"You're better than any of them. Please-" Bellamy was trying to make her see, that because she was so different from others, she deserved more than a drunk quickie.

"No! Get out!" She yelled.

"Princess-"

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

Bellamy was unsure what to do. It didn't look like she was going to listen to anything he had to say by now, so with a frustrated sigh look he left the pod and went to find Octavia.

* * *

Octavia was talking with Luca about making a crutch for Clarke. Her brother had enough on his head to worry about that. Even though she still felt resentment for him for the way he treated Lincoln, Bellamy was her brother and she cared about him.

"Octavia," Bellamy grabbed her by the arm, leading her away from Luca "go to Clarke. She's not in the condition to be alone and I have to take care of some things. With what Dr. Griffin had said, I have to think of a plan for us. I'll be with Miller if you'll need anything." Beallamy looked distressed and his hair was a bigger mess than usual.

"Bell, did something happen in there while you were alone?" Octavia inquired. There was no way this look was caused by the problem they could have with the Ark, he rarely showed any emotions when it came to solving the problems of their survival. It had to be something else.

"Nothing. Just go to her." He ordered and went to Miller, who was working with few other guys on strengthen the wall.

* * *

It was getting dark. After discussing with Miller about their resources and planning a big hunt, he went into the pod, where he expected to find Clarke.

Seeing only Octavia he asked "Where's Clarke?"

"She had fallen asleep and we needed that table, so I got Finn to carry her to your tent. I assume that's were she'll sleep for now." She answered with a small smile.

"Thanks O." With that he went to his tent, only to find it empty. Finn was by the fire having some heated argument with Raven, so he approached them.

"Finn where's Clarke? Octavia told you to carry her to my tent and she isn't there."

"I took her to her own tent. She may be unaware of the mistake she's making with you but I'm not going to help her with that. You're only going to hurt her."

"Look Spacewalker, whatever is happening or not happening between me and the princess, it's not your business. I know that she made that clear to you already, so back off and concentrate your attention on Raven." He answered spitefully.

"Raven told me about what happened. I think it would be a good idea to talk with the grounders. If the Ark is a danger for us and I'm sure that they are danger to the grounders, maybe we could make some sort of truce. Help each other." Finn offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will go splendidly. It's not like they're trying to kill us." Bellamy answerd sarcastically. "It's not your decision to make and honestly, you suck at making them, judging by the mess you've caused in your personal life." He shot Finn a meaningful look and walked away, heading to Clarke's tent.

Bellamy lifted the entrance to her tent, only to see her laying on her side under the poor excuse of a blanket and crying, so he went back and brought the furry animal skin she slept under the previous night.

He slipped into the tent still unnoticed by the weeping girl and gently covered her with the furry blanket.

"Bellamy?" She asked unsure what to say.

"If you're going to sleep in here, at least you'll be warm now." He smiled slightly and made a move to leave.

"Thank you." She whispered and that made him stop for a second.

"It's nothing. You should rest." Again he made a move to leave.

"Can you...Umm.." She wasn't sure how to tell him what she needed.

"What is it? Do you want anything?"

"No. I just... Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? I promise I won't throw myself at you anymore." She asked, ashamed.

He just gave her a wide smile and answered jokingly "Princess, you can throw yourself at me all you want, after you sober up." He laid down under the blanket next to her, careful not to be too close. Her back was facing him.

"Can you hold me?" The request slipped from Clarke's mouth, before she could think about it. She needed to feel close to someone and with his arms around her she felt safe, comforted.

Bellamy shuffled closer to her and gently wrapped his arm around her middle, drawing her closer to his chest.

That night no words were exchanged anymore. Both leaders slept pressed together, drawing from each other warmth and strength they will need in the near future.

* * *

P.S. Clarke's not going to be so needy all the time. The 100 now know that something isn't right and they'll have to search for a new home soon, so they need two strong leaders. This also means that the next chapters will require some research on my part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Bellamy woke up early and left Clarke to rest some more. Their situation wasn't the best but they could get through it. Now that they had two possible enemies and the approaching winter to think of, everyone had to have to toughen up even more. Raven was checking the bullets, so they would have no bad surprises when it was necessary to use guns, but he knew that even though the guns will help them, the bullets will end at some point. They had to think of other solutions.

He and Miller planned a big hunting trip for today, so they could get more skins for insulation from the cold and food for jerkys. So wasting no more time, he headed to Miller who was already waiting for him with a group of 20 men and women with knives, makeshift spears, axes and everything that would be useful for hunting. Only Bellamy, Miller and Luca had guns for emergency of meeting the grounders. One girl, Olive, had something entirely different, a makeshift bow.

"You made it?" Bellamy asked curious. The bow didn't look very professional, but it wasn't bad either. It looked pretty good considering their resources and abilities.

"Yup. Miller said that we won't be using guns to hunt, so as not to scare the rest of the animals nearby and I've made it before you brought the riffles into the camp anyway. On the Ark at one of the classes they were showing us a movie about the tools and weapons used in old times, besides if Grounders find them useful, so could we. I've learned how to use it pretty well." Olive grinned proudly. "Unfortunately I have only few really good arrows. It takes more time to make a sharp good arrowhead from the metal shield of the ship."

Bellamy looked impressed. "Tell you what. If if it works today, me and the others will help you take make more bows for us, with better arrows. They could be very useful."

Then he turned to the rest and said. "We're going west. There shoouldn't be any grounders there hopefully."

* * *

The hunting took almost a whole day, but it was very fruitful. The've got a panther, a deer, two wolves, few rabbits, squirels and a black bear. The last one gave a lot of fight and was hard to kill even when a whole group tried to get the animal down. That was some heavy beast to drag for them and they had to switch with the ones who carried less weigh from time to time, but there would be a lot of fur and meat from that one.

"I want the teeths." Olive wheezed while dragging the wolf.

"I hope you have some reasonable explanation for that, before we think you've gone crazy." Luca quipped.

"Think about it. If it's sharp or can be sharped, it could be useful."

"You'll get them. Today you proved to be quiet resourceful. The bow is excellent. I hope you'll make more of them. If you need something or think of something else that could be useful, come to me or Miller." Bellamy answered.

* * *

Clarke spend her day taking care of her patients along with Octavia, checking out and sorting her medical supplies. Luca made her two crutches to move around, they weren't exactly comfortable but they helped a lot, so as soon as Octavia gave them to her, she walked out of Bellamy's tent and got back to her daily activities. In the back of her mind there was always a thought of her mother, but she had to get over it. There was no time for grieving now, she will do that when in her spare time at night. It seems the delinquents were more careful, because she had only two patients with minor wounds. Octavia was a quick student and she knew that the girl could do it on her own if necessary.

Bellamy wasn't in the camp, so she couldn't talk with him about the possible solutions to their new problem. She knew that staying put in the camp could mean death for them. She was sceptical, when after their landing Bellamy was preaching about their independance and was seeing the Ark's people as an unwanted restraint. He had his reasons that were invalid now but they had new reasons to be cautious about the Ark's landing. Where could they go? Mount Weather was out of question. It was said that there were enough supplies for 300 people for two years, but there were grounders who over 97 years probably already used everything, so there was no point in fighting them over the teritory. Beside the trip to Mount Weather, Berryville and hunting trips they didn't see much of this land. They didn't know where to find a safe place for the winter. If they could pass these few more months, they could move on forward and maybe find some piece of land to be their new home.

Octavia had walked out of the pod to take care of something else and that was the moment Finn was waiting for, before walking into the pod to Clarke.

"Clarke we need to talk." He started.

"What else there is to say? Did you find a miraculous way to save us all?"

"Last night I saw Octavia slipping out of the camp at night and I followed her. She was meeting with the grounder, that Bellamy tortured. They were pretty close." He shot her a meaningful look. "I think he could help us out in forming a truce with the grounders."

"We tortured him. Why do you think he'd be willing to help?" She asked incrediously.

"He cares about Octavia. He saved her and helped when she hurted herself with his poisoned knive. Maybe he'll help us just to keep Octavia safe."

"I don't think the truce is possible-" Clarke started but then thought of something else "-but I'm willing to talk with him. Where do they meet?"

"Half mile on the east from the camp, I'll go with you if she'll sneak out again today." Finn offered.

"No. I'll go on my own."

"Clarke-"

"No. Raven looks at me as if she wants me dead already, I don't want her to actually do something about it. Besides if you belive they won't hurt us if we offer the truce, then there is no need for anyone else to tag along, is there?" she asked rhetorically.

At that moment Octavia walked in and Finn seeing this silently slipped out from the drop ship. Octavia looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing as they worked together on cutting the bandages and cleaning up the tools.

* * *

After the hunting group went back to camp and scattered around for some needed rest for their aching muscles, Bellamy went in search for Clarke to discuss the situation.

"Hey. The hunting went really good. Olive seems to have a knack for making bows and arrows, maybe some other weapons. It'll be good for hunting and if the bullets ends, we'll use them like the grounders do." Bellamy said to Clarke walking into the drop ship.

"That's great." Clarke smiled slightly. She still remembered how she threw herself at him yesterday and how he said no, so she decided to act, as if it didn't happen. "I was trying to think of some way to get us out of this mess but couldn't think of definite solution yet. You?"

"It would be best for us to leave, but I have no idea where. If it were any other season, we could travel for miles searching a perfect place, but we don't have that convenience." Bellamy said thoughtfully.

"There might be something to help us." Clarke started cautiously. "But I need you to think straight. To be in the role of a leader and not in the role of a big brother."

"If it has something to do with putting my sister in danger, then it's a NO. Forget it." Bellamy answered straight away.

"Bellamy, it might help us all and she won't be in any danger." She assured him.

"Explain."

"Octavia is- well she's seeing the grounder we've tortured. She's slipping at night out of the camp to meet with him." Clarke's worried look said it all. She was expecting an explosion from Bellamy and she wasn't disappointed.

"What the hell?! I'll tie her up if I have to." He started stomping out of the ship but Clarke stopped him, grasping his shoulder.

"Stop. He didn't hurt her. He's as protective of her as you are. She's a teenage girl, not a child. Besides, I'd like to try and talk with the grounder. If he has Octavia's well-being at heart, maybe he'll tell us about some place where we can go. Away from the grounders and away from the drop ship. A place good enough to survive the winter and move on." Clarke reasoned with him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes in complete silence, eyes battling. Finally Bellamy closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's your plan?"

"When she sneaks out tonight, we'll go after her to talk with him."

"I'm bringing the gun."

"That's fine with me. But shoot only in defence." He noded, but knew that if he saw the grounder too close to his sister, the guy was dead.

* * *

The night has fallen as Octavia silently sneaked out of the camp oblivious to her brother and Clarke following after her.

"Could you be a litte faster." Bellamy whispered to Clarke.

"Sorry if I got myself shot. Besides if we'll go any faster, she'll see us and I doubt she'd lead you to the grounder."

"After tonight I'll get someone to follow her 24/7." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't you want her to be happy with someone?" Clarke asked.

"I want her to be happy, the someone part is not needed. She's too young."

"Look around us, everyone's too young for what is happening. We may do some stupid things at times but we had to grew up faster. She's doing well in the camp without your constant nagging, give her a chance to decide for herself. You scare every guy you see next to her."

"It's not your business, keep going."

In the darkness they saw a silhouette of the grounder. Octavia trew herself into his arms and they started kissing.

"That's it. He's dead." Bellamy was ready to start running to get a better shooting posision, so as not to hurt his sister.

"Bellamy, no. Remember what we came here for. Just stop. She's in no danger and I know you won't admit it but we need help, all of us." Clarke whisper-shouted.

"This is a really bad idea." He said but nodded and together they went closer to the couple until Clarke stopped.

"Maybe it would be better, if you stayed here. Be my back up. If he sees you, he won't be willing to talk for sure."

"Your plan is really pissing me off right now, Princess." He gritted his teeth together but stayed put. "Go before I change my mind."

Clarke walked closer to the couple and coughted lightly.

"Uhm, hey."

Octavia turned around and the grounder took out his weapon ready to fight.

"I didn't come here with bad intentions. I don't want to fight. We need help and I think you're the only one that can help us. You do understand english, don't you?"

"Clarke leave-" Octavia started with an angered grimace on her face.

"Yes." The grounder answered, interrupting the girl he was holding around the waist.

"I'm not asking for a truce, because I know it's impossible and even if it wasn't, no part would completely trust the other one. We have guns, which you already probably know from Octavia and we could fight, but the people from the Ark are going down on Earth soon and they could be a danger for us too. We came back on Earth to start a normal life, not to fight all the time."

"You are right. The truce is not possible. My people will kill yours. What do you want?" The grounder asked, not showing any emotions at all.

"I want you to tell us if there is a place far enough for us to get away from the grounders and that is suitable to survive the winter."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because Octavia is part of the group and you care about her. I don't think you would let her die without doing something to prevent it." Clarke dared him to deny it.

The grounder took everything in and looked at Octavia. "Go to the hiding and bring back the map, please." She looked uncertain but nodded silently and did as he asked.

The grounder took the map from Octavia's hand and rolled it down on the ground, explaining everything in short sentences. "There is an old town, straight line to the west from your camp. Exactly the opposite direction than Mount Weather. It's 2 days trip. There are mostly ruins in there but a few buildings are still standing. It's mostly safe."

"Thank you."

He just nodded.

"Well you got what you've wanted. You can leave now." Octavia huffed.

"If you don't want your brother to barge in with the gun ready to shoot, you should go back with us to the camp." Clarke raised her brow.

"My brother?! Clarke! Thanks a lot."

"Lincoln" Octavia turned to the grounder and kissed him with everything she had for the pleasure and to piss off her brother more. "I'll see you later." She whispered in his ear and walked with Clarke into the darkness, where Bellamy was crouching over a fallen log in ready to take the shot.

"Bellamy don't you dare!" Octavia shouted.

He shot her murderous look standing up "You and I have a lot to talk about" and none to gently grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the camp with a limping Clarke behind them.

* * *

Clarke was sitting by the fire watching Bellamy's tent waiting for him and Octavia to finish their heated argument. Finally the girl stormed out of the tent muttering something to herself. Clarke wobbled up to him, as he was standing at the entrance watching his sister walking away. When Clarke got closer and stopped by his side, he didn't even glance at her.

"Please, tell me you got something useful out of him." Bellamy said.

"There might be some buildings in the town on the west from the camp. Lincoln said that it's a two-days trip."

"Lincoln" He's face full of hatred. "I already wish I pulled the trigger".

"Bellamy, we need to decide something. Now." She tugged at his arm making him look at her.

"According to what you've said, the drop ships won't be ready for at least 3-4 weeks. If Jaha was afraid that we'll freeze before they come, it means that we still have some time to prepare. We should take a group for a reconnaissance. If the place is good, we'll go back here and move with the rest, taking whatever we need."

"I just hope that we'll be able to survive the winter there." Clarke said whishfully.

"It's time to inform everyone of what's going on." Bellamy walked into the center of the camp and shouted "Listen up! Everyone gather here! It's important!" After everyone gathered he continued. "The council on the Ark has changed. The previous one was killed by the present chancellor Diana. Before being executed, Dr. Griffin said that everyone who opposed the new council was being floated. It means that when they come down on Earth, only loyal to the new regime will be here. It also means that if we won't agree to be obedient we'll be killed. Well, they can try to kill us anyway. We have guns, but there will be too many of them, so we need to move as far away at least for the time being. Jasper, Luca, Olive and Rix you'll go with me tomorrow to check out a possible new place for us to live. It's a two-days trip, four days in total so pack accordingly. I want the rest to sort everything we have, pack everything we need. I'll leave Clarke and Miller in charge. Is that understood?" The delinquents nodded and murmured their agreement.

Bellamy walked to Clarke through the people, who were talking about the latest revelation. She had a firce look on her face and he already had a feeling what it was about.

"I'm going with you." She declared stubbornly.

"No. You're not."

"Bellamy-"

"You'll slow us down. We need to move as fast as we can. While we're gone, pack up the medicine supplies and everything you think we need, help the others." He reasoned with her. They had no time to waste and with Clarke being wounded, she'd only be a hindrance.

She sighed and nodded in understanding.

They watched in silence the rest of the 100. Some were worried about their friends and families on the Ark, others already scattered around the camp to start packing.

Bellamy turned his head to look at Clarke and asked smiling cheekily "So...tonight your tent or mine?"

"In your dreams. Tonight I sleep alone." Clarke answered trying to distance herself from him, although she had to admit that his presence was comforting and sleeping in his arms gave her a sense of serenity, something she hand't felt in a long time.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, you know where to look for me. I know I was quite comfortable last night. You are a very nice heater on the cold night." Bellamy walked away with a hope that she'll change her mind eventually. He admitted to himself that he cared about her and was tired of fighting himself when it came to Clarke.

* * *

Some time later Bellamy was woken up by a movement at the entrance of his tent. There stood Clarke with troubled look on her face.

"Can I-" She started asking something hesitantly.

"Hop in." He made a room for her on his pallet and lifted the animal skin for the girl to slip under it. While she was getting under the warm furry blanket, he asked gently "Nightmare?"

"No. For that I'd have to be able to fall asleep." She laughed without humor laying on her back and staring at the roof of the tent. "With no one around it's hard not to think about certain things." She continued turning her head to look at him.

"You want to talk about something else to get your mind of these things?"

She turned herself, so that she laid on her side facing him fully and gently laid her head on his shoulder. "Your presence is enough" She whispered and unconsciously laid her hand on his chest above his heart.

"Bellamy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, you could be with some girl right now and I'm kind of cramping your style." She turned her face to look at him with her head still on his chest.

"I don't sleep around that much. I need my rest too." Bellamy smirked at her. He looked like he was considering something before he continued. "On the ark my priority was always Octavia. I tried to spend as much time with her as I could, so she wouldn't feel so lonely. After finishing my guard duty for the day, I was always going back straight to her. After they've found her I ended up as a janitor, not exactly a magnet for girls."

"My, my... Are you saying that your first time was on earth?" Clarke teased him.

"Oh, no. It wasn't THAT bad, but here...well you can't blame me for taking advantage of what is given to me freely."

Clarke turned serious. "You didn't take advantage last night."

Bellamy looked straight in her eyes and covered the hand that was laying on his chest with his. "What if I did? Would you honestly have no regrets? Would you still come to me, like you did now or would you start ignoring me? Beside Octavia you're the only one that sees the true me. I don't want to destroy what we've build. As a leader I need your healing abilities and sometimes the voice of reason, but as a person I need your friendship as well. I care too much to blow it by some meneangless fuck."

She hid her face in his chest, thinking. Every day Bellamy was showing her another piece of his soul. That man was so inscrutable. At first she thought he was only thinking about fun and freedom with no rules or boundaries. Then she saw a loving brother, doing everything in his power to protect his sister. Later he became a true leader, worrying about the group's survival, a warrior ready to fight in order to protect the group. But only since that significant day in Berryville she got to see, what no one else beside Octavia had a chance to see. With every passing day the man laying next to her was becoming even more precious in her eyes.

Suddenly she sniffed and though about more prosaic matter. "God, we stink. What would I give for a normal shower with a soap."

Bellamy laughed at that. "It isn't exactly a priority for our survival, Princess."

"At some point it could be. Some epidemies spread because of the lack of decent personal and domestic hygiene."

"Then if we won't die by the grounder's spears, from the cold or starvation, we'll take care of our cleanliness. Hell, if we survive that long, I may even build a bathtub for you to take a hot bath in it."

"Hmmm a nice hot bath..." Clarke murmured into his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_I'm not really happy with the chapter but it'll have to do. Business before pleasure, so there won't be too many Bellamy/Clarke moments until they get to the new location. Please point out any misspellings and grammar mistakes. The story is a way for me to learn something new:)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Bellamy's eyes fluttered open to the mass of blonde hair in his face. He was laying on his side with his arms wrapped around Clarke and her back snuggled against his chest. He thought he could get used to waking up like that every morning. He felt content. With other girls he woke up feeling physically satisfied, but here he felt a different kind of satisfaction. He let himself imagine for a moment what it would be like to have her at his side not only as a co-leader and a friend. What it would be like waking up after a hot, passionate night spent together, to wake her up with kisses and indulge themselves in sexual pleasure to start a day. To kiss her and hold her without having to have any excuse.

But now wasn't the right time for dreams. The expedition awaited and he had to talk about it with her before leaving, so he shook her gently by the arm "Raise and shine, Clarke."

"Five more minutes." Her hoarse voice answered while she snuggled deeper into his chest, drawing the animal skin thighter around them.

"Come on Princess, wake up. I have to leave soon."

"Oh. Right." She opened her eyes and loosening her grip on the furry blanket, she turned around to face him.

"I've already talked with Miller yesterday. Everyone should busy themselves with packing. No one is to go outside the walls-"

"I'll have to get more seaweed. If we'll decide to move to that place, we may not have a chance to find it there. We have it stocked but it would be good to get as much as we can before leaving this place." Determination falshed through Clarke's eyes, showing she was preparing for their verbal battle.

"Calm down, Princess. If our doctor says she needs to stock up on more supplies then she'll get them. I'll talk with Miller about that before leaving, but you're staying in the camp. You're injured and an easy target for the grounders. I'm not losing anyone, when we may be so close to relocating." Bellamy stood up to put his shirt and jacket on.

Clarke knew that he had a point. "Fine. Anything else I should know about?"

"If we won't come back in a week, start thinking of different options. You can't stay here like sitting ducks."

Clarke's eyes flashed again. "We're not going-"

"No arguments about that one. I don't know what we'll find on the west. The grounder could be lying and leading us into the trap. I need to be sure that you'll think about the rest. No waiting longer than neccesary and no mindless rescue missions."

"But-"

He kneeled down in front of her, taking her head in his hands and looking her straight in the eyes. "No! Clarke, I need to be sure that you won't do anything like could lead everyone into death. Promise me."

She sighed knowing he was right but the thought that he wouldn't come back, that the whole group wouldn't come back, was making her nauseous. "I promise." She whispered with closed eyes to prevent her tears from coming out.

"Thank you." He said, kissing her forhead. Then he left the tent, not seeing a lone tear flowing down her cheek.

* * *

For the first few hours the trip was quiet. There were no grounders and everyone in the group was lost in their own thoughts, that is until Jasper joined Bellamy, who was walking a bit ahead of them.

"So, I understand why you wanted Luca, Rix and Olive, but why me?"

"Miller said you were good at the shooting range, besides your slight paranoia with the grounders makes you more perceptive."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with keeping me away from Octavia?" Jasper asked cautiously, afraid of bringing up that particular topic.

Bellamy sighed resignedly "I can't belive that I'm saying it, but at this point I would be almost happy if Octavia and you were together."

"You're kidding me, right?" Incredulity was written all over Jasper's face.

Bellamy just shook his head and continued walking. If he had to choose between Jasper and Lincoln, the first one would win, but seeing as he and his sister didn't agree on anything these days, Jasper's hopes of being with Octavia will be crushed pretty soon.

* * *

Some time later Jasper decided to try his luck again. He got closer to Bellamy and asked "You were kidding back there, right? You know, with me and Octavia..."

"Jasper do what you want, just don't get your hopes up." Bellamy wasn't going to tell the kid that Octavia was already into the grounder.

"Damn, you have it easy with girls. Finn has it easy. Even though Raven dumped him, he's probably going to charm Clarke again."

Bellamy wasn't into gossip, but that caught his attention. "Good for Raven, but I wouldn't expect him to get with Clarke."

"You didn't see the way Finn worked his charm on her when we got here."

"Clarke's not stupid. Besides she needs a man by her side, not a boy."

"Hey we're all teenagers here. Well, beside you that is." Jasper suddenly fell silent and started thinking. For the last few days their leaders were closer to each other, friendly. Bellamy was carrying her around the camp when she was hurt and sometimes you could see him actually smiling at her and he never smiled at anyone before. Was Bellamy talking about himself when he said that Clarke needed a man?

* * *

After a cold but peaceful night and a half day of walking the group reached what appeared to be a small town a long time ago. Most of the buildings where totally ruined. Some seemed to bearly stand. The town didn't seem to be destroyed by the nukes but by the time itself.

"Well it doesn't look promising." Bellamy commented to the rest as they walked through the town. "The houses that are still standing look like they're going to collapse in a second. It's not fit for us." That was disappointing. Even though he considered it being a trap, he still had hope that they would find a place to live here.

"Umm before we go any further, I really need a break. My bladder's gonna burst." Jasper said quickly, dropping his backpack and rushing for the bigger bunch of tall trees.

Luca was looking around and said "Maybe we could reinforce the buildings structure. We need to survive the winter. It's just a few months-"

"Uhhh guys!" Jaspered yelled from behind the trees.

Hearing the shout everyone was readied their guns and run to Jasper. They stopped when they saw, what he was pointing at.

"Holy shit." Olive breathed out with awe in her voice. Before them was a big house made from stone. Some of the windows were smashed but most of them were just in a bad shape, the ones on the first floor had security bars in them. The whole property was surrounded by the bricked fence with moss all over it.

"Let's go" Bellamy said to the group leading them to the gates which were locked by the chains. Luca was readying his gun to shoot at it, but Bellamy stopped him.

"No shooting. We don't know what's behind it and if there is someone nearby we don't want them to know about us. People here weren't exactly friendly so far." He took out his axe. After a few attempts he broke the chains with it and opened the gates. "Stay close and be careful. We need to check first if there's anyone in here."

Beside the house there were two stone barns, which were checked by them first. Apart from some farming tools and animal bones, there wasn't anything. No sign of anyone.

They walked to the house and tried the handle of the door, which wouldn't open.

"That will be a problem." Bellamy muttered. The door was made from solid steel. They walked around the house peeking through the barred windows. The house appeared to be abandoned. Finally on the other side they've found a wooden door. They wouldn't open eather but with an axe that wasn't a problem for Bellamy, who with a few swift blows destroyed a lock and opened the door.

They walked into the kitchen that had a wood cook stove besides an electric one. Everything was covered in a dust.

"Judging by the dust on the floor and the lack of any footprints I think it's safe to say that were the first people here from a long time." Olive commented.

"It's outside of the town and secluded. It is possible no one saw it before us." Jasper said walking further. On the first floor besides the kitchen there were, three rooms, a bathroom that looked was so dirty it was hard to imagine someone taking care of their hygiene there, a living room and a library - both with a fireplace. On the second floor there were 5 rooms and 2 bathrooms in the same state as the one on the first floor.

Jasper was standing in the library checking out the books, curious of their condition. They were readable, but their topics were a bit strange for what he would imagine to find in a normal household. Mostly books on zombies apocalypse and survival guides. Whoever lived here, was preparing for the wrong apocalypse.

From behind him he heard Bellamy's quiet voice "Damn." He turned around to see Bellamy taking down from the wall a samurai sword and admiring it. "I can't belive it."

"I can." Jasper answered scanning through 'The Zombie Survival Guide'. "Apparently the best way to kill a zombie is to cut his head off."

Bellamy furrowed his brows "What are you talking about?"

"Look." He pointed at the bookshelves. "The owner had some kind of obsession with them."

Bellamy put down the sword on a desk and walked closer to the shelves. Going through the titles he picked out 'Traditional medicine and herbal remedies' smiling to himself and muttered under his nose "Clarke's gonna love it."

Jasper truned his head to Bellamy at these words and looked at him inquiringly.

Bellamys glanced at him "Got something to say, Jasper?"

"Nope. I'm sure she'll be happy" _Of all the books to pick from, he chooses the one that Clarke would like. Did Bellamy had actual feelings for our female leader?_

Luca, Olive and Rix joined them in the library.

"There are some cool stuff here."

"Did you find any weapons and bullets?" Bellamy asked. If the previous owner was preparing for a zombie massacre then he should have a little arsenal somewhere.

"No, although there are steel doors in the basement which we couldn't open. Maybe Raven can take care of it later." Olive answered, then she saw the samurai sword that Bellamy laid on the desk. "Oh my god. It's georgous." She took it out of its sheath and starred at it as if it was the most amazing thing in a whole world. "Please can I have it? I'll do anything!"

"It's yours." Bellamy answered. He knew what it felt like when you find that one weapon that makes your heart sing. _Ohh the feeling of shooting at something from the rifle._

"We're staying here for the night. Tomorrow we'll back to the camp for the rest of us. The house isn't big enough for all of us but with the barns we can make it. Jasper, Luca you'll go with me to find some wood for the fireplace. Olive, Rix clean the human bones from the house. I'm sure people would feel better without seeing what is left of the prievious owners of the house." Bellamy said.

* * *

As it turned out, starting a fire in an old fireplace wasn't the greatest idea. There was no draft going out of the chimney and the smoke was backing up into the living room. After a lot of coughing and putting down the fire, they decided to spend their night in the library. The beds were dirty with dust and they didn't feel completely safe sleeping in different rooms, so they just made their pallets on the floor and lit the candles they've found in the house.

While the others were already asleep, Bellamy's mind was already racing with the thoughts of what had to be done in the house to make it more comfortable. Besides cleaning the ubiquitous dust, they had to clean the chimneys and cover the broken windows with something. They also had to make the barns more warm. Setting a fire there would be hazardous but maybe they could build some kind of fireplace there. And they would have to exchange every few days, as he was sure everyone would want to stay in the house. It wasn't ideal but it was the best they could have at the moment.

Then his thoughts drifted to Clarke. Wondering how she was doing with sleeping alone. His selfish side wanted her to miss him, to want his presence as much as he wanted hers by his side. What Jasper told him about Finn was a bit unsettling. Clarke was forgiving. She saw good in everyone, even in him. If she ever got back with Finn, would she still need him as she did now or would the boy be able to take care of her every need? Now that he thought of Finn taking care of Clarke's needs, disturbing images entered his mind. Finn touching every part of her skin, kissing her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he took pleasure in her sweet body... Stop it. _He's not going to charm her in just a few days. Besides she's not a girl to trust so easily after being burned and Finn screwed up a big time. Damn, even if Finn doesn't have a chance with her, do I?_

* * *

While Bellamy with the group was walking back to the camp, people in the camp were almost finished with packing everything. Food, tools, weapons, medicines, everything that could keep them warm. Even though it seemed they had almost nothing, they will have to walk with quite the baggage.

Clarke and Monty were in the middle of packing the communication devices in case someone from the Ark would contact them, when suddenly they heard shoutes from the people on the patrol. Clarke rushed outside of the drop ship running up to the gates. People were pointing on something on the other side of the wall. Miller appeared at her side in a matter of seconds and explained. "It's Murphy. He doesn't look good. I think he had a meeting with the grounders."

"We have to find out what happened." Clarke answered and with a strong resolve headed through the gates to Murphy.

Miller was following her, trying to argue. "Clarke, Bellamy said-"

"Bellamy's not here. We'll find out what happened and then we'll decide." She crouched beside a very beaten, barely conscious Murphy and grabbing him, said to Miller "Help me get him inside."

Miller just shook his head, but did as she asked and together they dragged him into the camp and inside the drop ship. Miller started to tie him but Clarke stopped him, pulling him away from Murphy. "He's not going to do anything in that state. Leave the ropes, but stay here. I can't say I trust him." She whispered to Miller.

Then she walked back to Murphy and asked. "Was it the grounders?"

"Yes." Murphy answered with a cracking voice.

"How did you escape them?"

"Something was set on fire in their village, I took the chance from the commotion and escaped when no one was looking."

"What did you tell them?"

"Everything. They tortured me. Clarke, just let me get better here and I leave. I swear."

"I'll help you get better, but I want you to tell me everything you saw in that village, okay?" Murphy nodded his head but before he could say anything else, he slipped into unconsciousness.

"This is a bad idea." Miller said from behind her.

"We have to find out what exactly he told them and it wouldn't hurt if we knew more about the grounders."

"After that, he won't stay here. Either we kill him or he leaves."

"Okay." Clarke agreed while taking care of Murphy's wounds.

* * *

Clarke was sleeping in her tent. Even though she was tired it was hard for her to fall asleep. Just like the two previous nights, when Bellamy wasn't next to her. The promise he forced her to make, kept coming back to her mind. If the worst came, she wasn't sure she could keep that promise. When she had finally fallen asleep, the nighmares of Bellamy hurt and dead were hunting her.

She was woken up in the middle of the night by some rustling in the tent. Before she could even open her eyes, someone straddled her and started to choke her. Trying to get off the hand from her throat, she opened her eyes only to see Murphy.

"How does it feel like to see death before your eyes you little bitch?" Murphy asked with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Let go." She wheezed out, still trying to get him of her.

"I actually wanted to kill Bellamy first, but he's not here and loosing you will weaken the whole camp. It's easier to kill everyone, when no one is there to heal them if something goes wrong. So I'll just take care of Bellamy some other time."

Bellamy. Ever since he pointed out that she was more defenceless while wounded, she kept a knife near her just in case. She grabbed the weapon that was hidden under her pallet and stabbed it into his arm. When the hand that was chocking her, loosened it's grip, she made her move, thrusting the knife into his throat. While Murphy was bleeding out and his body was starting to crash her, she was trying to push him off her but his weight was to much for her.

Thankfully Miller had run into her tent. "Murphy's gone, I left Greg to watch over him but-" He stopped talking seeing Murphy's bloodied body slumped over the healer. "Shit" That seemed to sum up the situation pretty well.

"Clarke, you okay?"

"Yeah. Get him of me." She wheezed out, crashed under the dead body.

Miller was already dragging the body from her, explaining "I told Greg to watch over Murphy, but when I went to check on him, Greg was sleeping and Murphy was gone."

Clarke stood up, her grey blouse all bloody. "Come on, I'll help you dig the grave. I want to get him buried before the morning. No need for any unnecessary attention."

After they buried him, Clarke was dead tired and could only think of sleep, but when she opened her tent to get in and saw the bloody pallet, she decided to head to Bellamy's place to sleep. She looked at her bloodied garment and searched Bellamy's stuff to find his spare shirt. Hopefully he woudn't mind. After changing into it, she laid down covering herself with the animal fur and quickly falled asleep.

* * *

It was a forth day since Bellamy, Jasper, Luca, Olive and Rix went on their trip. In the camp everything was packed and the delinquents were waiting for their leader to come back with a hopefully good news. Clarke informed everyone of what had happened the previous night and they took it calmly although some felt regret for acting so rashly, when they tried to hang him, starting that sad turn of events.

After Raven broke up with Finn. He started to follow Clarke around, trying to get back into her good graces, which in turn made her more frustrated because she couldn't find a moment for herself. As soon as she was taking a break from her patients and packing, Finn macigally appeared at her side. Today was her breaking point. She went to the fire where the meat was being roasted, hungry for some dinner, when the boy appeared again.

"Clarke-"

"Finn stop harassing me! I understand that you want me back, but with your constant presence, you're making it worse."

He looked at her like a kicked puppy. Looking at him, her shoulders slumped and she sighed resignedly. She took his arm and dragged him away from the spectators.

"Please just leave me alone. You've hurt me. I can't be with you, when I can't even trust you. And right now I'm just tired of it all. I want some peace."

"Is there any way I can gain that trust back?" He asked with eyes full of hope.

"Maybe. Some day. I don't know. Even if I would trust you fully, I don't know if I'd ever be able to go back to whatever was between us." Suddenly she remembered all the sweet little things Bellamy said or did in her presence, how she felt about it. All the moments with Finn before Raven, paled in comparison. She felt closer to Bellamy than she had ever felt with Finn. And Bellamy was just a friend.

"Clarke, I love you. I'm in love with you." Finn searched her eyes for anything that would tell him she reciprocated this feelings.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way you do." Clarke said quietly and left him standing alone near the wall.

* * *

"They're back! Open the gates! Bellamy's back!." Miller shouted from his post at the wall and everyone gathered near the gates, as they opened, waiting for the news.

Bellamy walked forward to the centre of the camp and feeling extremely tired decided on a short speech. "We were succesful in finding us a place to survive the winter. I hope you got your shit packed. We're leaving tomorrow as soon as everyone is ready. No drinking tonight or it's going to be a hell for you to walk with a hangover." He finished with a smirk on his face as everyone cheered and searched the crowd for Miller and Clarke. They were heading his way so he walked to his tent, knowing they will follow him.

When all three of them were inside he asked "Has anything happened while we were away?"

Miller looked at Clarke pointedly, so she'd get the message.

"Murphy was back, he's dead, end of story. Nothing else happened. What did you find?"

"Murphy? You did good Miller." Bellamy praised him, assuming that the boy killed Murphy as soon as he came into the camp.

"Actual-" Miller started to explain, but Clarke interrupted him, not seeing the point of retelling the whole story.

"What did you find Bellamy?"

"A house and two barns. With some repairs it should get us through the winter. If Raven and Monty could find here something that could be used for a heating system in the barns that would be great."

"I'll talk with Raven about it." Clarke said. It would be awkard talking with her. She had nothing against the girl, but she had a feeling that Raven wouldn't be too happy to see her.

"Okay, I'm tired. So everything else can wait until tomorrow." Bellamy was already taking off his jacket. Miller took it as a signal to leave.

"I have to talk with Raven and check on my patients." Clarke said. She wanted to hug him, to say she was glad she didn't have to keep the promise, but something was holding her back.

"Okay. See you later tonight?" Bellamy asked smiling slightly, to which Clarke answered with a smile of her own and a small nod.

* * *

Later that night Bellamy was awoken by the body sliding against him, hand trailing up his chest. Pulling her closer to him, he mumbled "You took your sweet time, Princess."

"Princess?!" That voice didn't belong to his Princess.

He opened his eyes. "Raven?!"

"I needed to forget and who would be more up for business than someone who screws everything that moves, but I guess it would be another mistake." Raven started to sit up, but at that moment the flap of the tent was pulled up and Clarke's form appeared. Her eyes got wider, as she took in the scene she walked in on.

* * *

A/N: Hope everything I wrote made sense. It's 5 a.m. in the morning but I just wanted to be done tonight with that chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Guys, I absolutely loved your reviews, hopefully I won't blow that story by adding this chapter. Honestly, only the first scene was planned, the rest just happened. There are 2-3 paragraphs that may be treated as M-rated because of sexual content, it's short but feel as being warned (and don't get your hopes up, because it's my first try at actually writing down something of that sort, it's much easier to imagine it and do it, than to actually write it down). Oh and there are some F- words.

* * *

_Later that night Bellamy was awoken by the body sliding against him, hand trailing up his chest. Pulling her closer to him, he mumbled "You took your sweet time, Princess."_

_ "Princess?!" That voice didn't belong to his Princess._

_ He opened his eyes. "Raven?!"_

_ "I needed to forget and who would be more up for business than someone who screws everything that moves, but I guess it would be another mistake." Raven started to sit up, but at that moment the flap of the tent was pulled up and Clarke's form appeared. Her eyes got wider, as she took in the scene she walked in on._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Glancing at a half naked Raven and then at a wide eyed Clarke, who stood motionless at the entrance of his tent, Bellamy was speechless. The situation was surreal. Two weeks ago he would gladly take up on Raven's offer and tell Clarke jokingly to wait for her turn, but now he was stumped. It wasn't like Clarke had shown him any feelings besides friendship, but given their recent closeness, he didn't want her to misinterpret this situation. And if he ever had a small chance to be with her as more than a friend, he didn't want her to think, that he was fooling around with Finn's ex-girlfriend. The girl that Finn cheated on with Clarke. No way will he let his Princess think of the Spacewalker, when she was looking at him. Shit. Few minutes ago he was perfectly content to sleep with who he thought was Clarke snuggling to him. How did that got fucked up so quickly?

Clarke didn't know how to react. Raven was in her bra. Well, now she was dressing up, but still. Logically, she knew that Bellamy could and would do whatever he wanted. It was no secret, that he liked to play around and she shouldn't be surprised by it. They were friends and nothing more, he wasn't hers. He was a free, unbound man and Raven was a gorgeous girl. But logical thinking aside, her heart felt crushed. It was even difficult for her to breathe. Unknowingly she started to see Bellamy as hers. They weren't romantically involved, but it felt as he was more than a friend at times. And Raven. God. So far every man she started to like, ended up with Raven in some way.

She couldn't bear to look at them, so she turned her head away and quietly, without any emotion in her voice, said "Sorry" and with a heavy heart, turning around, left them to continue what she had interrupted.

"No, no, no! Clarke wait!" Bellamy shouted, pulling his pants on, forgetting about the shirt. He run after the blonde girl, leaving Raven alone.

Clarke was almost at the drop ship, when he finally caught up with her, grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She had wet trails of tears on her cheeks, but her face was emotionless when she looked at him.

"Nothing happened." He said quietly.

"I know, I interrupted you. Sorry." She answered looking to the right, only so she wouldn't have to face him fully.

"No. That's not what I meant. I thought she was you."

"Right. Like that would be so obvious for me to get undressed and try to seduce you, especially after that talk we had before you left for the trip. I get it, Bellamy. You have needs and Raven was willing. Really there is no need to expla-"

_Fuck it. He couldn't possibly screw this more, than it already was._ Bellamy thought as he crushed his mouth to hers, shutting her up. She stood still for a moment, completely taken by surprise. When she was finally going to push him away and her hands sneaked up his bare chest to do just that, somehow they seemed to have a mind of their own as they sneaked up higher, around his neck pushing his head closer to hers. Her disobedient mouth started moving against his lips and just as she was getting into the kiss, Bellamy pulled away.

"Good. That shut you up. Now, listen. Nothing happened and nothing would have happened, even if you didn't interrupt. I was asleep and when she laid down next to me, I thought she was you. It's kind of our little ritual by now to sleep next to each other, so it's completely normal, that I would unconsciously assume it was you. I mean I called her 'Princess'. There is only one person I call that and it's you."

"Oh. Okay. Whatever." Clarke tried to act unperturbed by the whole event, as she turned around to walk away.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and he made her face him once again, taking one step closer to her.

"No. It's not okay." He was determined to get everything out into the open. "The way you reacted... That wasn't the reaction of just a friend. You cared." Bellamy emphasized two last worlds, so there was no misunderstanding as to what he was trying to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clarke was shaking her head, not ready to admit her newly found feelings.

"Enough." He tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm willing to admit that I feel more for you than just friendship. I know, I said that I'm not willing to lose that friendship for just sex, but if there is a chance that you feel the same way I do, I'm willing to throw away any cautions and explore these feelings with you. I know most of the time I'm an asshole and that's not going to change but I-" Clarke's lips cut off whatever Bellamy was going to say next. Not that he minded, but he needed to hear it, so he pushed her away gently, holding her close to him by her hips.

"Does that mean 'Yes Bellamy, let's explore these feelings together' or do I kiss that good, that you couldn't resist but that's all?" Bellamy asked jokingly.

"It means, that from now on I can get angry if I'll see you in a compromising position with some other girl." She smirked at him.

"I'm okay with that." He whispered and dove for her lips, taking possesion of her mouth in a searing kiss.

* * *

They came back to Bellamy's tent after Clarke scolded him for being so mindless to go out only in his pants on the cold night. Clarke was pulling up the flap while Bellamy stood behind her with his arm wrapped tightly around her middle, gently kissing and occasionaly nipping at the side of her neck. It was amazing to hold her in his arms and to hear her delightful moans when he hit the right spot.

"Bellamy." Clarke moaned. "I can't concentrate on walking when you do that."

"Do you know, how hot it sounds when you're moaning my name like that?" He whispered hotly in her ear, making her shiver.

She turned around and grabbed his neck dragging his mouth to hers and walked backwards, leading him to the pallet. Not pulling from the kiss, he unbuttoned her jacket sliding it off her. As he let her caught a breath, his lips planted hot kisses down her neck, when he noticed her garment.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked not exactly caring for the answer, as he sucked at her pulse causing her to moan incoherently. Pushing him away she took his shirt of herself, throwing it away and leaving herself in a bra. "There. Happy?"

Bellamy eyed her full, shapely breasts covered by a flimsy cloth and huskily answered "You have no idea." He dragged her back against his chest, dominating her lips with his own. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he fondled her ass. He heard her hiss painfully and that cooled him off a bit. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just my leg. It's okay. I can handle a little bit of pain." She answered grinding her core into his groin.

"Fuck. Clarke." Bellamy growled and laid her down on her back in the middle of furry blankets, covering her body with his own, while her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist, creating a sweet friction between them. Leaning on his forearms so as not to crush her, he pressed his lips to hers forcefully, drawing another moan from her. When they both parted desperate for air, he looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure? We don't need to do this right now." He was horny as hell, but he didn't want her to to feel pressured.

"Bellamy, shut up and make me feel that amazing feeling you were raving about not so long ago." She whispered in his ear, then took it between her teeth biting it lightly.

"Shit. Princess." He hissed in pleasure.

He pulled back from her to take of her shoes and pants. While he was sliding her pants down her lucious legs, he saw a little grimace of pain, when the cloth brushed against her still bandaged shot wound.

"This won't do. I don't want you to feel pain, only pleasure."

"Bellamy-"

"Shhh don't worry, I'll take care of you." He smiled roguishly, planting open mouth kisses along Clarke's jawline, collarbone and down across her chest, pulling her up slightly so he could rid of the offending garment that covered her breasts. "Damn. So perfect." His hands softly traced her shoulder blades, brushing by her neck, traveling down her chest and cupping her breasts gently squeezing and fondling them and teasing the nipples with his tongue. As he gently blew onto the ruby tip and sucked on it Clarke couldn't contain a shudder of pleasure running down her spine as her back arched from the pallet and her fingers entangled in his hair bringing his closer to her chest. He turned his attention to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Then he headed south peppering light kisses down her stomach until he got to the edge of her panties. He looked up at her, silently asking for her permission to proceed, which was granted by a slight nod of her head. He slowly slid the panties down her legs and kissed her wounded thigh moving up toward his target.

Spreading her legs open, he put them on his shoulders, taking special care of her right thigh. Spreading her pussy lips with his fingers, he gently blew on her clit and then stuck his tongue out to lightly lick it. Clarke's hips bucked up uncontrollably, so he held them down. "Easy, Princess." He said huskily looking up at her. With his messed up hair and a blazing look in his eyes Bellamy presented the most erotic sight she could ever imagine.

Going back to his ministrations, he dove down again flicking her clit with his tongue. She couldn't resist and grabbed his head holding him tight there, as he licked her pussy. Slowly, he slipped his finger inside her and massaged her walls. "You're so fucking tight and wet, Princess." He growled into her. His tongue was playing with her love button, as he thrust a second digit into her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, occasionally bumping her g-spot and teasing her with his talented tongue, he looked at her again. Her back was arched and she was rubing her breasts with one hand, breathing heavily her hooded eyes on him. When their eyes met, he nipped at her clit, making her body spasm with pleasure, crying out his name, as he lapped up her juices.

Clarke was still dazed recovering from her climax, when he crawled up her body to gently brush her lips with his. She stared at him in so much wonder that he couldn't hold back a short laugh. "Better than 'nice', I hope."

Clarke could barely move. His mouth was a work of art, not that she would tell that to him. He was already big-headed about his skills in bed. His ministrations tired her out, but feeling Bellamy's erection straining against her soft stomach, she decided that there was no way for her to be that selfish to not return the favor. So her hand traveled down his muscled chest to his rigid cock rubbing him slowly, while she started to kiss and suck at his pulse point, making him hiss and pant in her ear. "Damn. Clarke."

She pushed him on his back and hovered over him forgetting about the pain in her leg as she started to unbuckle his belt trailing the kisses along his chest. She was new to this, but she'd give her best. Her man won't be left unsatisfied.

As she was getting to the zipper they've heard Miller outside the entrance of the tent already in the middle of lifting the flap. "Hey Bellamy, I know you're tired but we need you. Now."

It didn't even took Bellamy five seconds to roll Clarke under him, protecting her naked form from the boy's eyes. "Miller, I swear to god, if you pull that flap up, you're dead." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but we caught the grounder, thought you'd want to take care of that yourself." Miller explained from the outside dropping the half lifted flap.

Gazing at Clarke regretfully, he slowly breathed out the air through his nose and with a strong voice responded "I'll be right there."

"Okay" Miller answered and they heard his soft footsteps as he walked away.

Bellamy was still hovering over Clarke, pouting. "This is a first time I truly regret taking over the leadership."

She caressed his cheek gently sweeping her thumb across his lips. "Come on, leaders don't pout." Then she gently kissed the side of his jaw. "Although I must admit you look cute like that."

"Stop kissing me, woman. It's hard to leave as it is." Bellamy said frustrated and pulled himself off from her, standing up, reaching for his shirt. "And I'm not cute."

"Cute in your case is extremely sexy." Clarke smiled saucily at him, as she stood up in all her naked glory, picking up her own clothes, as she heard a tortured groan coming from Bellamy's throat.

"I'm leaving now or nether of us will leave this tent any time soon." He shook his head heading for the exit, hearing Clarke's hearty laugh behind him.

* * *

Miller was waiting for Bellamy at the centre of the camp near the fire.

"What is it about the grounder? How did you catch him?"

"Greg was following Octavia, as you asked. She was meeting with him outside of the camp. Wasn't hard to catch him, considering he's wounded."

"Where is he?"

"Greg and Rix are watching over him near the gates. We didn't want to cause a commotion taking him inside the drop ship."

"Good. Come on." Bellamy walked to the gates with Miller few steps behind him. The grounder, Lincoln, was slumped against the wall, tied up, with Octavia not far away screaming at Rix and Greg to let him go.

"Octavia, go back to sleep." He ordered.

"I'm not letting you hurt him more than you already did. He's injured already. He was the one that told us about that town, we all owe him!" Octavia screamed at her brother.

He grabbed her arm, making her face him and said softly "O, I've got this."

At that moment Clarke joined the group, walking straight to Lincoln and pushing up the bloody cloth from the wound on his left side. "What happened?" She asked Octavia.

"His tribe happened. They don't trust him to fight against us. They thought he would betray them because of me."

"Bellamy, help me to get him into my tent, I have to disinfect his wounds." Clarke looked at him, expecting resistance, but was pleasantly surprised, when he walked up to the grounder and helped him to stand up. "Octavia get the moonshine. I already have a medical kit in my backpack at the tent."

After a short walk to her place and laying Lincoln down on the blankets, Bellamy squinted his eyes looking at it the big brown stain on the pallet.

"Is that blood?"

Clarke was checking Lincoln's wound, but stopped to see what Bellamy was looking at "Oh, yeah." She answered as if it was nothing and got back to probing at Lincoln's flesh.

"I expect a more detailed answer than that, Princess."

"It's Murphy's blood." She shrugged her shoulders, more concerned about her new patient.

Octavia walked into the tent with the moonshine and setting it down next to Clarke, she knelt at Lincol's side laying her head on his shoulder, as the healer was patching him up.

Bellamy closed his eyes exasperated. His sister was almost cuddling to the grounder, his...well he wasn't sure if the term 'girlfriend' described what Clarke was to him, but she gave him curt answers that gave him no insight as to what had happened in here, he was tired as hell and his body was still strung up from an undelivered release.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **First of all I want to thank you guys for the reviews. They're like food for starved soul.

Since the season finale seriously messed me up, it was hard to go on with the story. You could say the chapter is somewhat spoilery (but not really, depends on how you look at it). Also I've tried my luck with another a bit more intimate moment, unfortunately it's lacking. Anyway when you get to the Bellamy against a tree part you can skip it (M-rated I think). Don't know if I'll try taking another shot at that kind of scenes in the near future.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sun has risen over the mountains when Bellamy felt Clarke's body twitch against him in her sleep. Last night, after wrapping Lincoln's wounds, they got into an argument whether Lincoln should stay for the night or leave the camp immediately. Sure, Bellamy helped him last night when Clarke asked for it, but that was a one time thing as a thanks for showing them a new place to live. Once he got patched up he was supposed to leave, at least that was what Bellamy thought. Unfortunately his princess and Octavia had formed a strong front against him, resulting in him giving up that one fight and stomping off to his tent to calm himself down. The lack of good night sleep was apparently taking its toll on him.

Clarke's body twitched again, so he looked at her. In the light that was going through his tent, he saw the light bruises on her neck. These were not the hickeys. These weren't caused by his mouth but by Murphy's attempt of murder. He thought of the events recounted by Clarke, as he lightly ran his fingers along her collar bone under the visible evidences of violence. She explained everything to him, when she had finally joined him in his tent. He was so close to losing her without even knowing it. Maybe it would be a good idea to teach her a few defense moves. After all, as a cadet he was going through the training on the Ark.

Clarke started to make more frantic movements in her sleep, her eyes fluttering under her eyelids. Something was bothering her in her sleep, so he shook her gently kissing the top of her head. "Come on, Princess, wake up." He said quietly.

Her eyes shot open, staring at Bellamy as if she'd seen a ghost. "You're alive" She croaked out, relived and hugged him tightly repeating over and over the same sentence.

"Hey" He hugged her back, rubbing his hand soothingly on her back, trying to calm her down. "Of course I'm alive. It was only a nightmare. I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"It was so real. You were fighting with a grounder and we were running out of time. Miller forced me to go with him to the drop ship. We fired the hydrazine. We left you. We left you to die." She was crying and wasn't making much sense to Bellamy. The only thing clear to him, was that she had a nightmare about his death.

He pushed away slightly and took her head in his hands, brushing his lips against her trembling ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his and kissing him deeply getting lost in the kiss.

After they parted Bellamy said to assure her "See. I'm okay. We're okay."

"We need to leave the camp as soon as possible." Clarke insisted still thinking of her nightmare and the charred corpses on the ground.

"We will. As soon as we eat and pack up the rest of our stuff." Bellamy answered after standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Okay. I need to check up on Lincoln."

"I'll go with you. He may have helped us, but I still don't like him nor do I trust him fully."

"Oh, come on. He cares about your sister. He helped us only to keep her safe. He was risking his live by meeting with Octavia. Is it really that bad for Octavia to have someone else besides you to love her?" She looked up at him with these big blue eyes, that were always his downfall when she tried to achieve something.

"Okay. Out with it, Princess. There is something brewing inside your head. Something I probably won't like, but stop softening me up and just say what's on your mind."

"After our little disagreement and after you stomped off to your tent last night, I talked with Lincoln and Octavia. I think he should join our group."

"Absolutely not! Are you mad?!"

"Just listen. He would be a huge asset to us. He knows about the earth much more than we do. There are other tribes here and he knows about them and their territories. Besides, I may be your healer but he has a broader knowledge of the plants, cures and poisons. He knows how to survive, something we're only starting to learn."

"I am not sacrificing my sister for that!"

"It's not a sacrifice if she's running into his arms, every time you turn your back. If anything, by letting him come with us, you'll make your sister happy!"

"She's too young."

"Am I too young? I mean she's only a year younger than me and last night when I was laying naked under you, you didn't seem to think of me as a kid."

"Stop right there, Princess. Unfortunately, instead of us, I'm having a very disturbing images of that grounder and my sister together and let me tell you, it doesn't help your cause at all."

Clarke changed her tactics, seeing that the thoughts of Octavia and Lincoln in an intimate situation made Bellamy's blood boil. "Think of it this way, if we are ever under the attack Lincoln's priority will be to protect Octavia, even at the cost of his own life."

Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment. He had to agree, that he wouldn't mind someone else besides him protecting Octavia. Having someone willing to protect his sister with their life was assuring. If anything ever happened to him, Octavia would be kept safe by the grounder. Finally he opened his eyes and sighed "Fine."

Clarke smiled and brushing her lips against him, whispered "Thank you."

"Just warn them not to be too close to each other, when I'm around." He said giving her a short and hard kiss. "And don't think that I'm going to agree with everything you say just because we're together." After saing that, he dove for her neck, planting open mouth kisses there saing between them "And when we're free of our duties, I expect you to show me some gratitude, especially after I had to take care of myself last night, since you were so busy plotting with Octavia." He growled lowly, pressing his stiffened groin into her abdomen.

"Bellamy" she moaned "we don't have time right now."

"I know. It's just hard to stay away from you, when I finally can have you." He sighed and grabbed her hand leading her outside. "By the way. At some point, I want to teach you how to defend yourself in hand to hand combat, to give you some advantage. After what happened with Murphy, I need to be sure you know how to defend yourself."

"I know how to defend myself. I did just fine."

"I know but humor me, please."

"Okay. Maybe it would be a good idea to train everyone."

"We'll see. First I want you and Octavia to learn. I'm not sure about the whole camp. Girls - I'm okay with that, but the guys... well Dax wasn't the only one who was imprisoned for murder and I need to be sure that the combat knowledge won't be used against anyone in the camp."

* * *

They dropped their joined hands before anyone in the camp had a chance to see. There was no need to officially inform everyone of their relationship status. It was their private matter and no one elses business. Side by side they walked to Clarke's tent where Lincoln was laying with Octavia by his side. Bellamy seeing it and already feeling anger building up inside him, tried to calm himself down by slowly breathing in and out.

"Clearly, in a moment of insanity I've agreed to the idea of the grounder-" Clarke jabbed him with her elbow "-Lincoln, joining us. Can't say I'm all happy about it, so if you could keep your hands off each other when I'm around, maybe I'll be able to withstand  
that without murdering him." Octavia stood up with a wide smile and hugged her brother, thanking him.

"You." Bellamy pointed at Lincoln, before continuing "If you hurt my sister in any way, what happened on that drop ship, will be like a pat compared to what I'll do to you."

Lincoln nodded and replied "I would never hurt Octavia. I love her."

Bellamy just grumbled and said to both of them "Pack your stuff, we're leaving soon" before walking away.

Octavia looked at Clarke with gratitude "How did you manage to convince him?"

"Your brother is a reasonable man" After seeing Octavia's doubtful look, she added "-sometimes".

* * *

After everyone were loaded with a heavy baggage, they were ready to go. Bellamy and Miller were walking on the front of the group. Clarke, Luca and Rix were at the end.

"Is it a good idea to let the grounder come with us?" Miller asked Bellamy shooting a look at Lincoln, who was walking by Octavia's side, watched suspiciously by most of the delinquents.

"With his knowledge, he could be an asset, but I want you to watch over him. If he does anything suspicious or hurts Octavia or anyone in any way, you report to me. Undestood?"

"Okay."

Jasper ran up to them carrying a makeshift backpack from a part of the tent and one of Monty's barrels with the moonshine in his hands. "So, that's what you were implying when we talked about me and Octavia." He said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Wasn't my place to say anything else."

"Well, it would be good to be warned before seeing her kissing him all smiley and happy." He shot back.

"Jasper, this is between you and my sister, I'm not getting into this anymore."

* * *

Clarke wanted to talk with Raven and clear the air, so she got closer to her, as fast as her still hurting leg allowed, and spoke quietly. "Raven about last night-"

"Spare me the talk about that humiliation please. I entered your turf without knowing it, I get it."

"It wasn't like that."

"I just can't belive my bad luck. First the mishap with Finn, when I try to get over him and his infatuation with you, before I can get into it with someone else, that someone thinks of you too." Raven shook her head disbelievingly.

"After I've found out about you, I gave up on Finn. He has hurt me too. And Bellamy, well he wasn't my turf until after what happened last night." She answered carefully.

"Glad to know I helped you in getting together." Raven huffed.

"Raven you are an incredible person. You've got mind blowing skills, literaly. You're strong minded and beautiful. If Finn couldn't appreciate you fully, then he doesn't deserve you at all."

"I wonder if I'll ever find someone to love me and deserve me, as you say it. You think there are more grounders, looking as dashing and muscled as Lincoln?" At that Clarke couldn't stop a full-blown laughter escaping her throat.

* * *

Lincoln was walking with Octavia by his side, holding her hand in case she tripped over something. He was aware of the cautious looks thrown his way by the delinquents. It was enough for him to be close to her, he didn't need to befriend anyone, but it wouldn't hurt to have some acquaintances either. He saw some boy walking next to him playing with few acorns to keep his hand busy with something.

"You're playing with the food instead of collecting it." He told him briefly, looking straight ahead.

The boy looked at him unsurely, a little scared of the big muscled man "What?"

"The acorns. They are edible. You can make a paste or bread from them." He explained shortly, happy to see, that Octavia beamed at him for interacting with someone.

"Bread?" The teens that heard it, looked at him with interest and with something what looked like acceptance. Lincoln knew things about food, they could only dream about. If one of his skills helped them provide the food and keep their stomaches full, they were willing to overlook the fact, that he was one of the gronders and accept him as a part of their group.

"My people store it for the winter. After making flour from it and adding some other ingredients it's fulfilling."

Drew walked up to him and said "We're your people now" patting his shoulder reassuringly, to which Lincoln shot him a stony look.

Seeing that look, he quickly dropped his hand, muttered "Right. Sorry" and fastened his pace.

* * *

The night has come, so they've decided to stop. The trip was going to take longer, as they were moving at the slower pace. They set up some shelters from the trees and branches around them and lighted few fires to keep them warm. Five of the delinquents along with Bellamy were keeping the guard. As almost everyone was asleep, Bellamy was sitting on the fallen tree watching out for any threat. He heard soft footsteps from behind, so he turned around only to see Clarke walking to him.

"You need to work on your stealth, Princess." Bellamy said quietly, standing up, smiling slightly at his girl.

"I wasn't trying to surprise you. Don't want you to shoot me accidentally." She answered, standing in front of him and kissing his neck teasingly, while his free hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

"You're distracting me." He murmured, not exactly stopping her ministrations, as her hands wondered on his chest. Her warm lips felt just too good on him.

"I decided to call in the favor from Lincoln. Since I so graciously convinced you to let him stay with us, he agreed to take your place on the guard for tonight." She answered sucking on his pulse point and rubbing herself against him.

"Careful, Princess." He groaned. "You don't want to work me up for nothing."

"Who said it is for nothing?" She whispered back biting his ear gently, making him shudder. "If I remember correctly, I owe you a show of gratitude for letting Lincoln stay." She pushed away slightly, smiling mischievously and grabbed his hand, leading him away from any unwanted spectators.

Pushing him against a tree she kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue in his mouth to play with his. She unzipped his jacket and let her hands wander on his upper chest. When their lips parted, Bellamy panted a little breathless "God, I like this side of you."

She stopped for a moment turning her eyes to look into his eyes, turning serious. "I- I've never done this before, so if I do anything wrong... I need you to tell me." He understood what exactly she was planning to do and his eyes were overcome with lust at the thought of Clarke's sweet mouth around him.

"You don't have to. I sure as hell would love for you t-"

Clarke cut him off with a short kiss and lightly scratched down his abs "I want to."

With their tongues twirled around one another, she reached his belt and unbuckled it. As she slowly uzipped his pants, she knelt before him, dragging them down his legs, leaving his straining manhood covered only by boxers. She ran her hand along him through the material of his underwear, stroking him gently.

When Clarke finally took down his boxers. His hard length sprang proudly free. Damn, he was big. Her lips blew hot air on the tip of his cock as she took the base of his cock in her hand, stroking it up and down with a steady rhythm, admiring its thickness.

"Fuck, Clarke" Bellamy hissed looking down at her, his breath uneven. His princess was kneeling before him, barely even touched him and he was ready to come and embarass himself.

Clarke looked up into his eyes, keeping eye contact as she kissed the head of his cock and licked his head teasingly, tasting him and trailed her tongue along the veins over his shaft, which elicited a drawn out moan from him.

She sucked on the tip of the head experimentally, then enclosed her lips over it and slowly slipped his length into her hot mouth tightening her lips around him, all the while stroking his stiff shaft with her hand. Bellamy's hands found their way to her head, his fingers interlacing with her golden hair, as she sucked him increasing the speed. His hips bucked uncontrollably almost causing her to gag.

"Unnh, yeah, that's it" Bellamy panted, breathing hard and stroking her hair.

As her head bobed up and down his length, sucking, she was sliding her tongue around the head. Working him deeper in her mouth, she started to massage his balls with her free hand.

"Soo fucking good, Princess" Bellamy moaned, still looking at the most enticing view before him. Her big blue eyes staring at him with a heated look from under her lashes and the wonders she did with her mouth and that tongue of hers were his downfall.

"I'm gonna-" He wanted to warn her, but she just sucked harder, taking him as deep as she could in her mouth and moaned sending vibrations down his shaft, effectively sending him over the edge and spilling himself in her warm mouth. Throwing his head back, his eyes rolled back in his head, as he loudly moaned out "Priiincesss".

Clarke was still kneeling at his feet, staring at him in wonder. Even in this position, with him moaning and breathing unevenly, she felt a strange sense of power, as she was pleasuring him. She liked that. Seeing Bellamy so out of his normal collected self was incredible.

After coming down from his high, Bellamy pulled her up to her feet and kissed her deeply not minding the slight taste of himself. "Your turn." He smiled wickedly, spreading his jacket on the ground, before laying her down to reintroduce her with his talented mouth and hands.


End file.
